Jewel's First Word
by sex's author
Summary: Though every child first utterance is expected to be the cliche Ma-Ma or Da-Da bit, little Jewel Roxton proves herself to be a unique little one, with a first word that noone might expect. Please r&r! Chapter two is up!
1. Mornings with a special little girl

_"__Jewel get back here!!!"_ Marguerite screamed after her little girl who ran around the tree-house stark naked, alluding her clever mother at every corner and refusing to put her clothes on.

This was the norm on the plateau for the past 3 and a half months since Jewel had learned to walk. It seemed as if running was her favorite though. Every morning when the words _"Okay_ _Jewel let's get dressed"_ escaped Marguerite's lips, Jewels face seemed to pale, knowing exactly what that meant and for the next 20 minutes, John and Marguerite were off on a wild goose chase for their girl.

"_John around that corner! Catch her!!"_ Marguerite yelled to her partner in this morning ritual. The unnecessary exercise did not exactly please Marguerite but hearing her daughter giggle madly just made her smile and laugh in elation. Jewel swilved under Grandpa Summerlee's legs in the family room, climbed over uncle George's lap, waved through Aunt Ronnie and Uncle Ned in the kitchen and threw poor cousin Finn in circles before she was off again. Marguerite just was baffled, thinking _"Where the hell she got that stamina from?"_ Jewel crawled her way under the legs of chairs and tables and her chubby little legs almost got her to the stairs but she was trapped in and caught by her daddy. She let out roars of giggles as John threw her up and into his arms. Her laughter tickled the sensitive hunter so much that he could hardly contain himself. His princess stole more and more of his heart each day.

"_My, my you are an allusive little one my princess_." He said covering her with her little pink robe made by her Aunt Ronnie and sitting her down in her high-chair again.

" _It's clear to see where you got that endearing trait from."_ John jested as his beautiful emeralds shined in Marguerite's direction.

"_O come now my dear Lord Roxton,"_ Marguerite began as she slowly sauntered over to her love, never losing eye contact for a minute, allowing his emeralds to swim in her misty grey seas.

"_I prefer a challenge, don't you?" _Marguerite finished letting her last few words roll off her tongue and float to ears.

"_I'm always up for a challenge."_ John replied as his words growled into her ear as he brought her closer into his embrace.

"_Good_." was all Marguerite replied before closing the gap between them with her succulent lips upon his. However this brief moment of passion was cut short by the claps and giggles of their little girl who seemed to enjoy her parents show.

"_We have an audience Mommy_." John smiled over to Marguerite which just caused Marguerite to laugh and go pick up her baby.

"_Alright Jewel come on sweetie. That's enough running for one day. Let's go get pretty. Would you like that sweetheart? Don't you want to get all dolled up with __**Ma-Ma**__?? Don't you want to get pretty for __**Da-Da**__? You and __**Da-Da**__ have a big day ahead of you."_ Jewel just laughed and clapped her hands, seeming to applaud yet another of her mother's failed attempts to get her to produce a word rather than her common "Goo-goo-gaa-gaa" jargon. Roxton joined his daughter and shared a hearty laugh at Marguerite's attempt.

"_Oh Marguerite love, I'm afraid Jewelie's just not ready to give up her own baby language yet. Your just a stubborn little buggar aren't you princess!_" Roxton laughed out as he kissed his daughter on his forehead and Marguerite's cheek then strolled back over to the table to finish his breakfast.

"_Yes well I know where she gets that trait from!"_ Marguerite spat back at John. John feigned innocence, with his hand on his heart and a matching hurt look to go along with it.

"_Why my dear Marguerite, whatever do you mean?"_ He said as he let one his Cheshire cat grins fall through and tear away at his performance. Marguerite laughed and snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right!" Marguerite snorted.

"_Throw in the towel and stick to hunting John!"_ She laughed, throwing Jewel's bib at Roxton and descending down the stairs to the nursery with the sounds of John's hearty laughter echoing in her ears.


	2. One Hell of a Day

It was to be a big day for Jewel and her daddy. Since Marguerite, Summerlee and Finn were to be off to search for more medicinal plants to boost up their supply, and Ned and Veronica were off to the Zanga Village with little six month old Layton to see Assai and Jarl and their little boy Keanu with Challenger tagging along in the hopes of trading with the Zanga, that left Roxton to his daddy duties of babysitting his little girl.

About a half an hour later, Marguerite and Jewel resurfaced from the nursery all dressed and ready for the day. Jewel had her curly dark locks pulled back into a ponytail being held by a clip and her light-blue play-dress on, while Marguerite was dressed in her normal purple blouse and her khaki skirt and some of her dark tresses were clipped up while some were left out to fall upon her back. They returned to quite a commotion upstairs. Everyone was gathering their necessary items to leave. Summerlee and Finn were packing packs and adding extra containers for samples, while Challenger gathered into small bags, things he was interested in trading. Suddenly Veronica whizzed by them with bibs, and baby outfits in her hand. Marguerite just smiled and looked over to Ned who sat smiling and shaking his head, next to Little Layton already in his pram. Marguerite walked over to Ned and sat beside him as Jewel went to play with the baby.

"First trip out with the baby?" Marguerite said quietly to Ned as they sat amused, watching together the disheveled Veronica run around the treehouse like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Yup." Ned simply retorted as he sat with a smile plastered on his face, while his eyes darted back and forth after his wife.

"Extra Bottles?" Veronica yelled over to Ned as she frantically scavenged their ice-box for extra bottles being too afraid as a new mother to be depleted of supplies for the baby.

"Check." Ned simply replied as he looked down at his little boy, who seemed to look up in confusion from watching his frenzied mother. Ned just chuckled a bit.

Marguerite watched Veronica and simply smiled remembering herself portraying the "worried new mom" as Veronica now did. Not that the trait had escaped Marguerite (it's seemed to be incorporated into every mother's genes) but it was just amusing to see someone else play it for a change. A very distressed Veronica zoomed over to where Ned and Marguerite sat.

"Does he have his favorite blanky? You know, the green and blue one with the stars? He won't nap if he doesn't. Maybe I should pack an extra one, it may get cold. You never know with this weather on the plateau. And what about his rattle? He loves his rattle. Did I pack extra diapers. I should go-"Veronica's mad rambling was abruptly was cut off by Ned's lips capturing hers. Breaking a kiss he looked deep into Veronica's eyes who looked a bit confused and pleased.

"Veronica calm down. We have absolutely everything we could possibly need. Besides, the Assai and Jarl do have a baby too, and wouldn't mind sparing a diaper or blanket. You're a wonderful mother. Don't worry so much." Ned said as he held Veronica in his arms trying to calm and reassure her. With small smile escaping Veronica's lips, Ned was sure he had done something to alleviate her fears.

"Aww there we go. Much better. I'm going to run downstairs to grab some stuff before we leave and I hope you still have that gorgeous smile on when I get back." Ned said stealing another kiss from his wife before running downstairs.

With a big huff of exhaustion Veronica lazily strolled over to balcony where Marguerite sat with Jewel on her lap, and watching Layton in his pram. Veronica gave Layton a little tickle on his tummy before gathering him in her arms and placing herself down next to Marguerite.

"Veronica really, don't worry so much. You'll be fine." Marguerite said as she lightly nugded her "sister."

"I know I shouldn't worry so much, but you know how dangerous this plateau is and I- I just want so much be a good mother."

"How could you want to be something you already are? You may be new at this Veronica but you are a wonderful mother. I think you have a witness to that. Isn't that right Layton?" Marguerite said as she patted Layton's nose with her finger that made his bright blue eyes sparkle and delight as he gave a giggle and clapped his hands. Veronica and Marguerite just looked up at each other and smiled as Layton's laugh gave way to a yawn and he snuggled into his mommy.

"You know what Marguerite? I think your right." Veronica said, completely mesmerized in her little boy's face as he cooed. She felt his little blond ruffles and traced his face delicately with her forefinger.

"Of course I'm right. Aren't I always right?? My word Veronica, after five years on this plateau I'd assumed you'd figured that out." Marguerite said joking and then looking over to Veronica who just shook her head and laughed until it became infectious and Marguerite joined in.

"Your mums a silly lady isn't she Layton?" Just as Marguerite went to run her hand over little Layton's blond hair, Jewel grabbed her hand and brought it to her hair to stroke her hair. Then the one year old wrapped her arms tightly around Marguerite's neck, leaving a very surprised Veronica and Marguerite.

"Jewel!" Marguerite said surprised as Jewel just wrapped her arms around Marguerite even tighter.

"Uh-oh." Veronica smiled up at Marguerite. "I think someone's jealous Marguerite." Veronica whispered to her.

"Yes another endearing trait she gets from her father." Marguerite scoffed. Veronica nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Roxton! You don't think you had anything to do with that trait Marguerite!!" Veronica managed through her laughs.

"Me? Jealous?!!? How utterly preposterous Veronica!!!"Marguerite snorted as Veronica just continued laughing.

"Oh come on Marguerite. What about Danielle? Or better yet, what about Hypollata?" Veronica taunted knowing that the blood in Marguerite veins was boiling red hot. Her face even appeared a bit flushed. "Is that a tint of red I see gracing your face Marguerite?" Veeronica teased devilishly with a grin etched on her face.

"Okay, okay!" Marguerite said buckling down as she lifted her hand up to stop Veronica's fun. "Maybe I was a little jealous."

"MAYBE!!! ALITTLE!!! You were the green-eyed monster and you know it Marguerite!" Veronica laughed as she nudged Marguerite until she cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"Well jealous or not, I always get my prize." Marguerite said as she focused her eyes on Veronica with an evilly delicious smile on her face.

"Don't we all know it Marguerite." Veronica said as her and Marguerite shared another laugh.

"We'd better hurry up before-"

"Marguerite!!!" Summerlee called. "Veronica!" Challenger shouted to her.

"- before they start calling for us." Marguerite finished. She and Veronica looked at each other and laughed like school girls and made their way over to the rest of their family to get ready to set out on a new day.

The group stood by the elevator opening preparing to leave. Veronica was just putting on Layton's cap, while Marguerite was saying goodbye to Jewel and John.

"Alright sweetheart be good." Marguerite said as she held Jewel tight, kissing her cheek.

"Yes Mummy I will" John with a schoolboy grin on. Marguerite couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes well especially you, my big baby."

"Oh scouts honor, my love." Roxton said as he leaned in and their lips met in a sweet short kiss. Finally they broke away with smiles left on their faces.

"Okay are we set then?" Summerlee asked everyone.

"Yea I think we got the whole tree-house in my pack! This thing weighs a ton!!" Finn complained as everyone laughed at the young heroine.

"Yes, well lets be on our way then. Veronica, Ned, Layton and I will go down first and then send the elevator back up for you. Let's all return back safely. We'll be back before sundown." Challenger said with a reassuring nod of his hat as they all mounted the elevator and descended down on their journey for the day. Finally the elevator resurfaced and it was time for Summerlee, Marguerite and Finn to be on their way.

"Okay ladies, we best be on our way if we intend on meeting George and the others back before sunset." Summerlee said smiling.

"Okay, okay. Give Mummy a kiss sweety." Marguerite said expecting only a kiss from Jewel. She was quite surprised when she had a kiss on both cheeks; one from Jewel on her left and one from John on the right giving everyone a good laugh.

"Really John this competing with your daughter must stop." Marguerite managed through a laugh.

"Competing? No I'm not competing. Just taking advantage of kissing you every chance I get." Roxton said as his eyes focused on Marguerite's beautiful smile.

"Yes well, why aren't taking advantage of it right now?" Marguerite said slyly, walking into to John's embrace.

"Yes how absolutely foolish of me." John whispered out as the words captivated her before he seized her lips. Marguerite went absolutely weak at his touch.

"Ah come on guys, save that for when we get back!" Finn said as her face wriggled in uncomfort, from both the love scene and her massively heavy pack.

"Yes let's be on our way Marguerite." Summerlee reminded.

"Oh alright," Marguerite said as she broke her kiss from her handsome lord. She handed Jewel to Roxton and just as the doting mother, she looked at them both saying,

"Be good….both of you."

"Always my love, isn't that right princess?"Roxton said tickling his little girl, eliciting giggles from the Marguerite Mini-me.

"If I don't leave now, I never will. I love you Jewel, don't be too hard on daddy," Marguerite said as she gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek and tussled some of her curls. Then leaning over to John she looked into his eyes and smiled coyly.

"Try not to ruin the tree-house please? I'd like to have a home to come back to." She said smiling.

"Yes, mummy." John said with his school-boy grin on, that just made Marguerite give a little laugh.

"I love you so much." Marguerite said looking into his hazel eyes as her laugh faded into a serious tone of genuine love. She smiled as she gingerly stroked his cheek with her forefinger, while he warmed to her touched. His face was the sign of comfort and love, as he stood with that familiar half crooked smile on his face, while his deep green-brown eyes searched hers.

"I love you more than you could imagine. Be safe and you signal at the first sign of trouble." John said with a volume of concern that Marguerite had come to know so well. Marguerite just nodded as usual, knowing the procedure.

"We'll be back before sundown." Marguerite said reassuringly, knowing how much the hunter worried for them all.

"Be sure of it." Roxton said firmly. With one last kiss, Marguerite turned and mounted the elevator with Finn and Summerlee. Before the elevator hit the ground, Jewel wriggled free out of Roxton's hands. She wrapped her tiny fingers around one of John's and dragged him to the balcony, demanding to be picked up as she reached her arms up for him. John obliged to her request. Jewel franticly searched the grounds, until she saw her mummy, waving up at them. Smiling, Jewel waved and continued to wave until they were far out of sight.

Before two o'clock had even struck, Jewel had run John ragged. They had played about 6 rounds of tag and hide and seek, 11 rounds of ring-a-round the rosie, read three books, picked flowers for mommy and had been through two different play outfits and a bath, which was the result of John's blunder of trying finger painting with Jewel, thinking that it might be fun for her. Fun wasn't exactly the word to describe her experience though. He soon came to find that finger-painting with one year olds wasn't a good idea when Jewel tried using herself as a canvas. Lunch-time hadn't been too much of a success either. Jewel seemed to have a system for eating. It was one piece of fruit for Jewel, one piece for Daddy, and one the floor. When Jewel had finally tired herself out from running around the tree-house in circles, with a feather in her hair, pretending to be an Indian as John had so "graciously" showed her, she fell asleep on a rug in the nursery. John had never been so happy to see his daughter asleep. He loved his princess more than life, but she was a handful. John just couldn't fathom how Marguerite did this every day. He thanked God for her and naptime. He picked Jewel up and put her into her crib in the nursery. Then finally sitting down for the first time almost all day, he plopped down into the rocking chair he had made for Marguerite, when she first had Jewel. John gently closed his eyes and just tried to relax. He sat there drifting in and out of sleep for a few minutes, letting his thought run free. He finally got up remembering the mess upstairs he had to clean.

"I doubt a messy house with little red, blue, and green fingerprints all over the wall, and smashed bananas on the floor is the homecoming Marguerite or anyone else wants." He thought to himself.

So with the unpleasant thought of his dear Marguerite yelling, he pushed himself to get up and go clean. However, Roxton's first step would be the beginning to a very bad day.

Just as John got up to proceed with his plans, one of Jewel's many toys were on the floor. Without looking, he lifted his barefoot down on the toy. The harsh impact sent a shock of pain from his foot up through his body. John went into a tornado of a tantrum. He threw the toy to the other side of the room, and loud enough for anyone in the jungle to hear, he yelled "Ah Damn it!!! Bloody toy!!!" He hobbled around on one foot, holding the victimized foot in his hand. Making his way to a stool he sat down, trying to massage away the pain. Suddenly reality came back to John. "Jewel!!!" All of that noise he had made had probably woke her up. He slowly turned around, afraid to see that he had woke her up and ruined his only period of peace. However, when he turned around, the lock to Jewel's crib was down and Jewel was nowhere in sight. Roxton's heart pounded and banged in his chest as panic and fear ensued. Then forgetting about the pain in foot, he jumped up and began to search the nursery for any sign of Jewel. He searched around the crib, under chairs, anywhere. He berated himself. He must have missed the pitter-patter of her little footsteps in his strident tantrum. Finally abandoning hopes of finding her in the nursery, John raced into his and Marguerite's room desparetely searching for Jewel. But to no avail, she had eluded him there as well. He cursed himself for teaching her how to play hide and seek.

"Come on old boy, you're supposed to be a top-notch hunter. Don't tell me a one-year-old got the best of you." his conscience chided.

Finally John raced upstairs and stopped dead in his tracks. A breath of allievation surged through his body when his eyes met his little girl's. Jewel sat down with one of her books on the rug upstairs, calling herself reading in her baby jargon with her book upside down. John rushed over to her and kissed her over and over again.

"Jewel you gave Daddy quite a fright little lady. What do you have to say for yourself little one?" John said firmly but smiling not expecting much back but a smile or a kiss from his princess. However, his cherry disposition, along with his smile faded when he heard her response.

"Damn it." Jewel said simply, with an innocent smile etched on her face. John went absolutely pale. He gulped down a knot of fear welling in his throat.

"Your mother is going to kill me." John uttered as he closed his eyes and put his head down, preparing for a hell of a battle that lie ahead.


End file.
